


Spring Festival

by Holkie



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: Inspired by May Day and the original wild happenings that use to take place.  I had a thought that as people got more civilized, the festival would get less wild.  Meaning no nudity and sex in the streets.  But still a touch wild.This covers from when Firebird and Demon started their romance to when Firecat found her mate to be and started their romance.





	Spring Festival

“So, what are you all going to dress as for the festival tonight?”

Cat and Space just shrugged. “You know us, just whatever is fancy.”

Demon shut his locker and grinned. “I will be the dashing hero. You? Like we can’t guess.”

“The romantic stranger.” Starchild said, “You, Firebird?”

With a sigh, she replied, “I’m not going.”

“What? We’ve planned this for weeks! We’re all old enough finally. It’s our last year of school.” Demon said, looking sad.

“You’ve planned for weeks. I tried to tell you. And, yes, I am old enough. But I am the Sovereign’s heir. Unless I know the one I dance with is my future mate, I can’t go. None of the Sovereigns or their heirs have gone.”

“That is a bummer.” Starchild said.

“Domo tried to cheer me up with when he saw me so sad looking at my mask with stories about \some heirs who snuck out and danced with their future mates. But you have to be really sure that is who you dance with and dance is all you can do.”

“Well,” Demon said, “I can arrange that. If I stand at the top of the stairs to the plaza for awhile, to give you time to slip out...”

Firebird sighed again as the two set off for their next class. “I don’t know. My mother and Domo usually have tea and treats in the family room and the three of us watch from there and talk. It might be hard to slip away from those two.”

Just before they went into the class room, Demon looked at her pleadingly, “Try, please try. I’ll wait, as long as it takes.”

Time seemed to slowly pass, as usual in school. Until the final bell. Demon walked Firebird part way home, until they got to his street. 

“Remember, I will wait for you. Look for me.” Demon said, pleadingly. 

“I’ll try. Just...remember it’s a big palace and takes a bit from the family room to the front door.” Firebird said. “But I really do want to dance with you.”

As she walked the rest of the way home, she saw all the preparations for tonight. Small, temporary bowers, little tents, etc for those who felt the urge. Stages being finished for the bands. The bowers and tents didn’t seem that big but no one seemed to complain. And there were a lot of songs on Spring Festival night.  
She climbed the steps to the palace plaza and headed in. She went to the family room to drop off some of her school books. Even though she had the next day off and she doubted her mother would let her forget to do homework, she wanted them there to work on the next day. 

“So, dear, how was your day?” Her mother asked.

“Oh, the usual. All of the older kids talking about their plans for tonight and the younger kids envious.” 

“Well, dinner will be the usual time. And just you, me, and Domo, being a holiday.” 

“I suppose it’s a traditional dinner for the holiday.” Firebird sighed. 

“Alright, I’m going to do a couple of homework assignments. Have a few short ones. I’ll get them out of the way.”

Firebird worked on her schoolwork until dinner. Then helped her mother and Domo set the table. The staff had cooked dinner and then went to their apartments or homes to get ready for tonight. Most, save the guards, had the night off. And the guards who were working this year, had last year’s festival off. 

Firebird looked at some of the food on plate as her mother and Domo chatted. She speared a potato like vegetable and held it up, staring. Her mother and Domo looked at her.

“You know, “ Firebird said. “This is supposed increase libido in adults. It should not be given to children or teenagers. But it is a usual festival food. And here it is on my plate and I can’t do anything about it.” She took a big bite out of the thing.

Her mother and Domo laughed. 

“It’s not that true. But it does help some times.” Her mother said. “It’s more about the vitamins.”

They finished dinner and then Domo shoo-ed her off to change. She might not be able to join in the festival, but she could at least wear the costume.

She grabbed her books and went to her room. Her outfit was meant to be a “damsel in distress” to go with Demon’s hero. Mostly black, vest and bottom ,with a white top. While it was still based on leggings, the bottom had panels that made it look like a skirt. And it had a firebird embroidered on the the front.

She went back to the family room. Domo had brought out a tray of tea and treats. Outside on the lower plaza, the bands had started up. They changed every so often. Not many people at first, but it slowly got crowded. 

The plaza grew very crowded. Until off to the right, toward the back, there were two dancers with big...fans? tails? peacock tails? It made Domo think of a city on Earth that had a carnival where everyone in parades dressed like that, with little clothes on their bodies. At first the two dancers caused chaos until they worked with the crowd around them and they were all dancing in rhythm.

Firebird’s mother pointed Domo’s attention to the carnival dancers and they talked about them. But Firebird had eyes for one person. He just walked up the stairs and stood on the plaza, looking toward the family room. He was dressed all in black with his mask.

Firebird smiled and faded back, saying something about needing more tea. Her mother and Domo were still watching the carnival dancers. She put her mug down,and quietly as she could, grabbed her mask, and slipped from the room. She took off running in the hall as fast as she could to the nearest front door.

Back in the room, her mother smiled and said to Domo. “Ah, the tradition continues.”

Domo smiled back. “I still remember when you slipped out to met her father.”

Out on the upper plaza, Demon waited, watching the family room. “Aw, this is crazy. She’s not going to be able to get away. I should just go.” Yet, he still waited.

He was just giving up and turning away, when he heard, just barely, a call “Demon!”

He turned back and saw a young woman, a door closing behind her, in a black dress, and tying her mask on.

She smiled at him as she walked across the plaza. He grinned like a bit of an idiot. Then tried to look serious, but failed.

“Why, hello, handsome stranger.” The young woman said.

“Hello, beautiful stranger. Are you in need of a hero?” Demon answered.

Firebird answered. “I think I am tonight.”

“Would you like to dance?”

“Why, yes, I would.”

Demon held out his hand and Firebird took it by her fingertips. The fire, even as small as it was, still made both gasp. They walked down the stairs to join the other dancers.

The bands played mostly old songs that night, dance songs, no singers. But there were bits of songs heard during the night. Demon and Firebird danced very close, hardly touching. Not really noticing the others. Hours passed until it was almost dawn. And the night patrol came through to brake up the dancers and send them home. The last band had finished playing and was packing up. Demon bent his head down and just brushed her lips in a light kiss. Which sent fire through both of them.

One of the night patrol came by. “Time to go home, folks, The night is over.”

Firebird lifted one side of her mask to let the man see her eye.

“Oops, sorry, ma’am, but it’s still time to go home. It’s almost dawn.”

Demon escorted her up the stairs to the upper plaza and they stood there a moment. He debated another kiss until Firebird did something amazing.

She reached out with her right hand and brushed his chest, just above the skin. Then slid it under his vest and shirt to over his heart and touched his skin. They both gasped and shivered, their wings shaking. He could not believed she did that in public! Even if it was the festival. But no one yelled at them.

She finally pulled her hand away and stepped back. She walked backward a few steps, still watching him, until she turned and walked back to the palace and inside.

Demon stared at the palace for awhile, with a bit of a goofy grin. Until he finally walked down the stairs and headed home. The best night of his life, so far.

Firebird walked the hallway to the family room with a blissful look on her face. She hoped some tea was left. If not, she’d make some. Her mother was still up, but Domo was gone.

“Well, was it all you thought it would be?”

“What? I have no idea what you are talking about, mother.”

Her mother pointed at her mask, still on. Firebird quickly pulled it off.

“Alright, you got me. I slipped out and danced with Demon.”

“Aw, the tradition continues. What? You think you are the first? All Sovereign romances, at least most, start on the Spring Festival.”

“Whaaa... you mean you...”

“Yes, I did, your grandmother did, your great grand, your great great grandfa... Well, none of the men. They were all sticks in the mud and didn’t find out until after that their romance was suppose to start the night of the Spring Festival.”

Firebird stood with her mouth still open.

“Now, sit, and take a cup of tea and some treats. We have a long discussion about the history of sneaking out.”

“I think I need some chocolate, too.”

“We’re out. We’ll get more tomorrow.”

Her mother settled down. “Yes, you were supposed to sneak out, unofficially. Officially, no. You were suppose to sit your butt down with me and Domo and we’d watch and talk about the festival. But we all know that is boring for a teenage. Specially when her future mate is waiting for her. Your romance didn’t start back on the soccer field, but tonight. And mine did with your father, and your grand’s with her mate.”

Firebird shook her head. “Why didn’t you tell me? I’ve been depressed about not being with Demon and worried about sneaking out.”

“Because it’s UN official. And you can’t tell your daughter. Unless you have a son. Then you may have to sit him down and smack him over the head until he gets it.”

Firebird laughed. “ Noted.”

“So...what happened? Did he make mad passionate love to you?”

“MOTHER! No. We danced, very close. He sort of kissed me, just brushed my lips, And I touched him, over his heart.”

“Oh, the scandal!”

“Mother!”

Her mother emptied her cup and poured more tea. “And what are you going to do if they go through with their plans?”

“Their plans?”

“Going to Earth to be rock stars,”

Firebird finished her tea and poured another cup. She sighed heavily. “I...don’t know. I’d love to go with him. But I know I can’t. All I can hope for is the portal knows who he is and makes the trip short.”

“If you are worried he might make it long term, you can always kiss him, drag him some place private, and heal his soul into the ground. That’ll fix him or at least get you pregnant.”

“Mother!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twenty Three Kistopia Years Later

“So, what are you going to be for the festival?”  
“The mysterious, romantic stranger.” Starchild smirked.

“Real original, boy. That’s all you’ve been.” Firebird said.

“No, I haven’t. I’ve been away for a lot of years and could have been anyone. Like the romantic...guard.. or bandit.”

“Ummm.”

Demon looked at Cat and Space. “And you two?”

“Ah, something fancy. Have no idea.”

“Same.”

Firebird sighed. “You all may get older, but you don’t change. And you, Demon?”

He looked at her. “I’m not going.”

What?!”

Starchild sputtered. “Demon, you know if you were still on Earth, you’d be working your way through the crowd, trying for as many women as you could get.”

“Yeah, but I’m not on Earth right now. Besides, I was looking for my One. And I found her. Here.” Demon kissed Firebird’s hand. “And if she can’t go, I won’t either.”

“Demon, it’s alright. You can go. You’re my mate, not the Sovereign. You can chase as many women as you want. Besides, half the reason I can’t go is I’m pregnant.”

“I still don’t want to go. I want to spend the night with you.”

Firebird sighed. “Gentlemen, can I have your help dragging him out? Even if he doesn’t wear a costume, just a mask?”

“You mean I can go out naked in just a mask?”

She had her head in her hands. “No, you have to wear clothes. Alright, don’t have to be a lot of clothes, but you do have to wear something.”

Hours later, after dinner, the scene was repeated. But Firebird had the help of the others to drag Demon out. 

“Demon, it’s a tradition. GO! Have fun.” Firebird gave him a push toward the door.

“Oh, like sneaking out?”

“Yes. Just go out and dance if that is all you want to do. But go out and have fun. I’ll be here talking to Domo in the family room, watching the crowds. As is tradition.”

The guys dragged him out, across the plaza, and into the crowd. Then they scattered, chasing a woman each saw in the crowd. Demon just moved to the music, not really dancing, because he wasn’t into it. Until a rather beautiful woman danced up to him. She smiled. He smiled back to be polite and they started to dance. Demon moved to the music until...he just wasn’t into it. He didn’t want to dance or anything with her. Even though she was very beautiful.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t want to do this. As beautiful as you are, you aren’t my one. I want to be with her.” Demon said. “So excuse me.”

He walked through the dancers until he got to the palace steps. He walked up them and paused at the top, remembering. Then with a grin, he walked across the plaza to the front door.  
Domo and Firebird sat in comfortable chairs, watching the dancers down on the lower plaza. They drank their tea and ate their treats.

“So, Domo, you going to see your lady tomorrow? Why not tonight?”

“She’s home watching all this nonsense. We haven’t attended the festival for years. We’re getting older. This is a young people’s holiday. But we’ll still dance, have our special meal, and...well, be together.”

“I wish she would accept an invitation to visit. I’d love to met her.” Firebird poured herself more tea.

“Well,” Domo said, “She’s not much of a traveler now. And she thinks you are too busy, doing too much work here, to interrupt. So she’ll send her well wishes and stay home.”

“Well, one of these days, I’ll just have to go visit her, it seems.”

Domo hid his surprised look behind his mug of tea. “Perhaps.”

He looked at Firebird. “Are you happy with Demon? Was he the right one?”

“A little late to ask something like that. But, yes. I’m very happy and he is very the right one. Even if I had to wait for so long.”

“You should have just kissed him before they left and then dragged him somewhere private.”

“Oh, you and my mother.” Firebird replied. “But he did remember me, sort of. I guess partly because they chose to do the makeup thing and costumes like home. That’s why he chased after so many girls. But he couldn’t find me and didn’t fully remember. Until I went after him.” 

Domo looked up at someone behind her. A hand came down with a mask.

“You forgot your mask, beautiful stranger.” Demon said with a smile.

Fitebird took the mask with a smile. “You’re back awfully quickly.”

“I didn’t find anyone I wanted to dance with. She was back here.” 

Demon held out his hand as Firebird tied on her mask. As she rose, Demon told Domo. “You know, Domo, you have to bring your lady here one year and we’ll have our own celebration here.”

Firebird and Domo laughed. 

“The Sovereign said the same thing. But I’d find it hard to get my lady away from home.” Domo said. 

As they began to dance to the band outside, Firebird looked up at Demon. “You know, I almost tried to sneak you in that night.”

Demon looked surprised. “Really?”

“Yes, but while I thought I could get you by my mother by going in the garden, I knew I could not get you by Domo.” Firebird said.

Domo smiled. “You’re right. I did know you’d try, and I knew what door you’d use. And I would have probably scared Demon so bad you wouldn’t have seen him for at least a week.”

Demon smiled at him. “You are right, sir.”

“And you would have missed me getting mad at him and not talking to him or accepting anything from him...for at least two weeks.”

Demon twilled her around and brought her back. “You would have really spent the night with me?”

“Yes, but remember you might not have gone to Earth then. We would have bonded.”

Demon shrugged. “Or figured out how to come back often to visit you. Or got you pregnant the first time.”

“Then you might have had to face my mother, rather than Domo.” 

“We would have worked something out.” 

The band outside finished their song and started another.

Demon looked at Domo. “Domo, you look tired. Why don’t you go to bed to rest up and get an early start to see your lady? Firebird and I will take care of the tea pot and cups.”

“Oh, it’s just a pot and three cups. And an empty plate.” Domo said. “I’ll take them into the kitchen on my way out.”

All of them carried their cups to the kitchen. Firebird gave Domo a kiss on the cheek to Demon’s growl. She ignored him.

“Tell your lady we wish her a happy spring and holiday.”

“I will. Goodnight, Sovereign, Demon.”

Demon took her hand and they headed to their room, their masks still on. The palace was very quiet and dark. Most of the lights were out with most of the staff out for the evening. There was just enough light to walk safely.

They entered their room and Demon locked the door as Firebird went to the dressing table to strip. Boots first, belt, top, arm bands. She stood up to wiggle out of her leggings and heard a growl from Demon behind her. She looked back and he was right behind her and naked. Well, if he had no armor on, he got undressed faster. All they wore were their masks. He thought a moment, then took off his mask and then hers.

He lowered his head and kissed her lightly, just brushing her lips. Like the kiss at the festival so long ago. Then he stroked the side of her face, and kissed her again as his hand traveled down to her neck, her shoulder, her arm. He brushed her breast, her waist to her hip and then to her belly and the growing child inside.

He pulled back and looked at her. He thought, ‘How do I tell her how much that meant? What can I give her that means as much to her as that did?’

He took her hand and led her toward the balcony doors. He expected her to stop and resist. But she didn’t. It was a warm, dark night. There were not many bright lights on in the city and no one was paying that much attention to anyone other than their partner. And there were a lot of songs coming from the bowers and the gardens.

Demon lifted Firebird to the railing and she opened her legs. He moved closer and entered her. She wrapped her legs around him and her arms around his neck as he wrapped one arm around her waist and other around her wings. His wings snapped out and he sprang for the sky.

If they had looked they might have seen other flyers scattered in the city, but they didn’t. Like everyone else that night, they only had eyes for each other.

They rose to cool air and hung there, cooling off just a bit.

He released her wings and paused just a moment more before he angled his wings to spiral downward. First tight spirals then wide.

He nuzzled her neck and then bit, his tongue chasing her blood. Then he pulled back enough so she nuzzled his neck and then bit, chasing his blood. They danced in the dark, up and down, swooping and spiraling. Until the fire began to grow. Demon rose higher to the cool air and they threw back their heads as the fire exploded, their songs joining the others in the night.

They kissed as Demon slowly beat his wings to take them home. They landed on the balcony and Demon rested Firebird on the railing before stepping back and lifting her off. They were cool from the air high up, so they just walked to the bed and slipped in. Firebird curled up next to him and he had his arm around her as they fell asleep.

Demon find himself in a garden at night, next to a temple, and under the stars. As he walked the garden, most of the groves were occupied. Until he came to one with a pool and a bench. He sat down and sighed.

“So she finally told you want she almost did.”

There was an older woman sitting next to him. He recognized her immediately.

“Goddess!” He start to get up.

She waved him back down. “So what are you worried about this time, my son? Not that I don’t already know.”

Demon sighed. “I want to give her something as much to her as what she did for me does to me. And I can’t think of anything.”

“That’s because you already have.”

“Uh?”

Sheyvay patted his hand. “You came back, you loved her, you stayed, and gave her a child.”

“That’s was just what I was suppose to do, what I should have done years ago. My duty.”

“No. Duty is from the head. Duty is serving the island. Duty is the guards pledging to protect the palace and keeping the Sovereign safe. What you have done comes from the heart and is love.”

“But...”

“No buts. Giving her your love is what she did back then, giving you her love. She wanted you happy. She knew you would come back. Even if she had to chase you. And she trusted you to stay.”

Sheyvay rose. “Now, go back to sleep, young man.” She tapped his forehead.

And Demon woke with a start. Firebird was curled up besides him, still in deep sleep. He looked at her a moment, then lay down next to her to slip back into sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nineteen Kistopia Years Later

It was the start of Firecat’s last year of school. She was trying to juggle her first arm load of books into her locker and keep out the ones from her first three classes. Her friends had somehow managed to get lockers next to hers, so they were doing the same. Someone came to the locker on her left, and opened it to do the same juggling routine. She started to sniff the air.

“Well, at least we got Boom Boom for second period. Might keep us awake for most of the day.” Jet said.

Snake said. “I don’t know. Having Boom Boom at the end of the day might be good, too.”

“You mean wake us up from all the boring classes?” Firecat said. “What or who is the wonderful smell? All strong, musky, and spicy.”

The door on the locker next to her slammed shut. “That might be me. But it doesn’t explain the wonderful floral and spicy scent I’m smelling. Hello, my name is Fox.”

Jet smiled and elbowed Firecat. “I can see that.”

Firecat looked up at the tall, handsome boy. “Well, you’re new. I don’t recall you being here before.”

“My family just moved back. My father’s family is from the city, but my mother is from down south. I’m a senior by the way.”

“So are we.”

“And who is this Boom Boom you are talking about?” Fox asked.

Firecat said in a monotone voice. “Our science teacher. He has this droning voice that just puts everyone to sleep until he makes something explode or fizz up all over the place to wake us up.”

“Oh, yeah, I’m Firecat and these three are Jet, the girl on the end there. Snake, the girl in the middle, and Spider, the annoying boy there. He was a bad sense of humor, so be warned.

“And if you are new, you must need help navigating this place.”

“Yes, I do.”

They checked each other’s schedule to find most of them had the same two classes. Firecat and Fox had three classes together. And they all had lunch together. So off they went. They pay no attention to the group of students across the hall who stared at Firecat and her friends.

Jet and Snake dropped back just a bit and dragged Firecat with them. 

“Ooooo, first day of school and you finally catch somebody’s scent. Firecat’s in looooove.”

The two girls giggled.

“Cut it out. Let me find something out about him before introducing him to my parents.”

“You know your dad will growl at him anyway.”

Firecat snorted and they entered their first class of the day. They all met up for lunch. Sat at the same table and chatted until someone passed close to their table, stopped, and then grabbed Fox’s head and shoved it into his lunch.

“Way to poach on your first day, newbie.” Wasp said. “That is my girl.”

He let go of Fox’s head and then grabbed Firecat’s head as he leaned down to kiss her. “And don’t you forget it.”

“Oh, no, this is not gonna happen.” Firecat said. And reached up to grabbed Wasp’s ear and twisted and dig in her nails. She pulled his head down on her tray. 

“Owowowowowow.”

“Now, listen here, jackass. He did not poach me. YOU never had a chance. Just like your father with my mother and grandfather with my grandmother. Your family will never get a Sovereign in your bloodline.”

Firecat let go of his ear and he stood up. The students at the tables around them were laughing.

Firecat continued. ‘Now, you can go whine to the principal and then your father. We’ll be at the principal’s office after lunch telling him the truth. I not only have my friends here, but the students around us, a couple of adults, and the security cameras. Tonight I will tell my mother. And she will no doubt tell off your father tomorrow.”

Wasp scrambled off to do just that.

“Now, about our lunch.” Firecat looked at her tray in dismay.”

“Excuse me, Firecat, young sir, brand new lunches for you both.”

“Dodger! Good to see you again. Glad your back this year.”

“Thank you, Fire.”

“Fox, this is Dodger, answerer of questions, native school guide, security, replacer of lunches, and recommender of said lunches. And keeper of secrets. He’ll know everything.”

“Oh, which reminds me. Angel has lunch next period. Would you keep an eye on her to make sure his brother doesn’t pull anything.”

“You got it, Fire.” And Dodger left.

Fox started in on his lunch again, “Angel a friend of yours?”

“She’s my sister.” Firecat read ready for the whhaaa?

“Wait a minute...you’re the Sovereign’s heir?”

“Yes.”

“And you have a sister? Twin?”

“Sister, yes, twin, no. And I have a brother. Yes, the only Sovereign to have more than one pregnancy.”

“And we caught each other’s scent already. Oh, my, this is going to be interesting.” Fox with a look.

Firecat and her friends looked confused

“That means your mother is Sovereign Firebird and your father Demon, of KISS, right?”

“Er, yes.”

Fox had a look. “I told you my name is Fox. But I didn’t tell you I was named for my uncle, my father’s brother, a little older than him. I just barely remember him.

“See he was at university studying music, drums actually, when he won a scholarship to go to Earth to study their drummers. Not a formal school, but he had lists of teachers to see, concerts to go to, drummers to talk to if he could.

“After a year, the memory alarm went off and he remembered home, but the portal...never found him for some reason. And we couldn’t reach him. He started to run out of money, so he want job hunting. The logical job for him was a drummer. Apparently Peter Criss had been fired or quit KISS, so my uncle tried out for the band and got the gig. It was actually his first band on either side of the portal. They tried at first to make him the Hawk, but the costume was weird. He said he had his own idea and became the Fox.

“Now, bare in mind he had been watching KISS for awhile. Before he remembered, simply because he was reminded of home without knowing he was. Then once the memories came back, he was hoping they were fellow Kistopians. Right away, he figured out Ace was not one of us. But he thought Gene and Paul might be. But they didn’t remember and he had no way of triggering the memory in them. 

“So he waited, hoping they would remember. Then something bad happened. He got sick. A tumor on his heart. We thought it be because he didn’t belong on Earth. But he died while still there.”

“Oh, dear. Fox, I’m so sorry. If my da had known...” Firecat said.

“Oh, we know and understand. But it will be good to talk to someone who knew him last.” Fox said.

They finished their lunches and then headed to the principal. As expected, Wasp was there complaining HE was attached. But he only had his prior history of harassing Firecat against him, he had the security cameras and witnesses. The principal sent him home as the start of his suspension, length to be determined later. He also sent Firebird and her friends home for the rest of the day. Not much was going on first day.

Plus he e-mailed the Sovereign all the important information.

“Well, we got a half day anyway. I guess all that is to be determined is what punishment Wasp gets. And wither charges will be filled on behalf of Fox and me.” Firecat sighed. “It’s going to be an interesting year.”

They headed for their homes. Fox’s family home, wasn’t that far from the palace, so he walked part way with Firecat.

“So, is it always this interesting when a future Sovereign mets her mate?” Fox asked.

Firecat laughed. “No, no. It’s usually a lot more mundane. But mama was worrying because I hadn’t found my yet. She knew Spider wasn’t my mate, but I wasn’t interested in anyone else at school.”

“Do you think your father will...”

“No. I think they liked Fox and were sorry for his passing. He and Starchild are going to be surprised about him, thought. Oh, and the Spaceman and Catman they have now are not the ones at the beginning.”

“I thought so. I knew Ace wasn’t one of us, my uncle didn’t meet Peter Criss, so he didn’t know.”

“Alright. See you tomorrow. Either in court or at school. Oh, and if your father has to be at court for the incident, my father and Starchild will want to met him.”

“I’ll let him know.”

Firecat finished her walk home. As she paused at the door to the family room, she heaved a deep sigh before opening it.

“Hello, mama, da. Yes, I’m home early and you probably already know why.”

“Yes, I do, young lady. Quite a first day of school.” Firebird got up from beside Demon on the sofa and walked to her daughter to hug her. “So Wasp is acting up again.”

“Yeah, but I think his father has been on his case. And it didn’t help I found my mate.”

“Oh, really? Finally?” Firebird looked happy.

“Yes, Fox, a new kid. His father’s family is from here. And, Da, Uncle Star, you knew his uncle.”

“What?”

Firecat nodded. She poured herself a cup of tea from the ever present tea pot. “Oi, do I have a story for you.”

She told her father and Starchild the story Fox had told her. They looked shocked when she got to the part about him joining KISS and then getting sick. 

“We knew all that.” Demon said. “But if we had known he was one of us, we would have gotten him back here to be treated. Hell, we didn’t know we where one of us.”

“Fox said his family understands. It must have been a screw up with the portal that caused the problems, yours and his.”

Starchild said. “We’ll be happy to talk to his family about Fox and his last few years.”

“Knowing Wasp’s father, it will probably be tomorrow. He’ll be demanding a trial because his poor boy was assaulted. And his girl stolen.” Firebird said. “He is so predictable.”

About half an hour later, the Sovereign got a letter from Wasp’s father demanding a court date of tomorrow to settle the matter. Firebird sighed. She sent a letter to Spider’s, Jet’s, and Snake’s families to be at the court in the morning as witnesses. With the security camera footage, she didn’t think anyone else was needed. Besides, she wasn’t going to suggest jail time this time. In future, maybe.

The next day was a busy one at court. The Sovereign tried to start the day’s business, but Wasp’s father interrupted, demanding to be first because his boy was assaulted. 

Firebird signed. “No. There is an order, determined by my chief of staff, to the court. We will get to you when we get to you. You are.....number 10 on the list. Because you and your little boy aren’t that important.”

The man looked liked he was going to blow his top waiting while the Sovereign worked through the list.

“Well, now...”

“Sovereign, I demand that your daughter and her rowdy friends be punished for assaulting my son.”

Firebird waited while Wasp’s father ranted and raved, Something about his son being her potential mate and she shouldn’t be doing thatl Until he finally wound down.

She looked at him. “No. Why? you ask. Because your son assaulted them first. He attacked her friend, for no reason, and then tried to sexually assault her. Not for the first time may I add.”

Wasp’s father looked like he was going to start up.

“How so I know? Witnesses, here.” Firebird waved at Firecat’s friends. “And the security camera footage from the lunch room. Which shows your son attacking them first.”

The Sovereign paused. “You know, because your son attacked my heir and her future mate, I could have your son thrown in jail for a sizable length of time. 

“Yes, Fox is her mate, or will be. The reason Firecat didn’t find him before is he was living his family at his mother’s family home down the south end of the island. They came back here to be with his father’s family for his final year. So your son is definitely NOT Firecat’s mate.”

Firebird paused again. “Instead of throwing you and your son in jail, I am fining you 50,000 to go to the school to use as they see fit. I will recommended to the principal Wasp serve a year’s in school suspension. That means he as to study history and the Sovereigns along with whatever the principal decides, plus community service. He will graduate a year later, not this with his friends.”

The Sovereign stood up. “That is my final word on the subject. If you son attacks my daughter and her friends again, both you and he will service jail time.”

Wasp and his father stormed out of the court room, while the audience applauded the Sovereign.  
She walked down the stairs to the court to hug her daughter and her friends. And then shoo-ed them off to school. She turned to the man waiting to talk to her.

“Wow, Sovereign, you really take care of business. My name is Wolf, father of Fox.”

“I know. Demon and Starchild would like to talk to you about your brother. They are very sorry about what happen to him.”

“We know and understand, Sovereign.”

As Firebird and Wolf walked toward Demon and Starchild, “Oh, and seeing as our children have decided to blend our families sometime in the future, we’d love to have you and yours over for dinner. Would next week be alright?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nine Kistopia Months Later (Firebird’s and Demon’s Last Festival)

Starting the day, heads in lockers, pulling out books. 

“Okay, what are you all going to be tonight? Our first festival!” Snake asked.

Spider and Jet looked at each other. Then, along with Snake, “Ahhh, I don’t know, something fancy.”

Firecat laughed. “You guys are so predicatable. Fox?”

Fox closed his locker. “I am going to be the handsome, dashing, hero out to save my Sovereign.”

“You know she can’t go.” Jet said.

“Officially, I can’t go.” Firecat said. “But unofficially...”

“What you? Sneak out?”

“Oh, my! What would your mother say?” Spider said.

“That she did it, too.”

“Whaaaa?”

“I heard her and Domo talking about it. Wondering if I was thinking about sneaking out. Domo said he hadn’t heard anything. But two days later he was dropping hints about costumes used in past festivals. Including one my mother wore.” Firecat grinned.

“And it will go with your’s perfectly, Fox. Because I will be de damsel in dis dress.”

They laughed. And then headed off to their classes. 

As they headed home later in the day, walking past stages being set up and and bowers and tents raised, Fox asked. “So, where do we met?”

Firecat smiled. “You come to the palace and walk the stairs to the upper plaza. I’ll see you and you wait until I get away and head across the plaza to you. We spend the night dancing, maybe a kiss or two. But that is it. But it is the night our romance officially begins.”

“Unofficially officially.” Fox grinned. “Just dancing.”

“Yep, you don’t want to get me pregnant too soon.” Firecat said.

“Oh, wait, just a minute there, missy.”

She laughed. “Mama said this time is for us. She loved it with Da, It was all she had after he went to Earth. But you won’t do that and we can start sooner then they did.”

“Then I will look forward to this evening and the start of our romance, damsel.” Fox took her hand and kissed it. They both shivered.

“My hero.” 

Fox let go of her hand and stepped back a few paces, and then turned to go have dinner with his family before changing and heading back to his damsel.

Firecat watched him walk away and smiled. She may have had to wait long to find her mate, but her mother had to wait long for hers to come back. She supposed it was fair.

And, the tradition continues.


End file.
